


Of Bastards & Orphans.

by Miss_MarieClaire



Series: Diaries of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Andraste - Freeform, Betrayal, Blight, Cure for the Blight, Darkspawn, Death, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, F/M, Fereldon, Flashbacks, Grey Wardens, Hate, Love, Multi, Other, PTSD, Revenge, Romance, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, War, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_MarieClaire/pseuds/Miss_MarieClaire
Summary: One good thing about the blight is how it brings people together. Sons and daughters, ex-templars and nobles. Bastards and orphans.This is just a little something I wrote to build on the story of Alistair and Lady Cousland! If you don’t believe in love at first sight, maybe you’ll believe it fate?
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Diaries of Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596379
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. My first ever fanfic. I hope I don’t screw it up too badly :) I may decide to build on the story if you all enjoy this! Something about the Cousland story just hits me. 
> 
> I appreciate all of you who take the time to read this. You are all of you, AMAZING.

(Starts just after Arl Howe takes Castle Cousland but will mention and have flashbacks of the event throughout the story) 

Chapter One: 

She was running faster than she ever thought possible. Feet getting caught on roots from trees, skidding in the mud, the soft ground beneath her causing her to slip up time and time again. But she ran anyway, following the grey warden Duncan who saved her. Her breaths were ragged 

but she never stopped, half out of fear and half out of determination. Her face felt cold, tear stains mixed with sweat and the start of rainfall. But they never stopped. Her fur cloak the only thing to keep away the cold. The Cousland blue leather armor Elissa wore was now masked in a shade of brown not much different to a bandits. As disguises go she had it covered. 

Her fur cloak wrapped and waved around her as they continued to flee, Duncan looking back to ensure she was keeping up and Elissa truly had no idea how she was. She could just about make out the shine of his armor from the light of the torch he carried, though it grew dimmer the longer they ran. Eventually he stopped, finding a small cave surrounded by trees he dropped to the ground breathing like a worn out boxer after a fight. Elissa couldn’t help but note the incredible stamina the man had, as she on the other hand was coughing up all sorts of crazy from trying to keep up with such a man. It’s not that she was unfit, but how often does someone have to run for their lives? She wondered as she continued to catch her breath, hoping her chest would release enough that she could form some kind of sentence to say to her rescuer. 

“Duncan? It is Duncan yes?” She rasped, leaning against one of the trees, the thick mud now evident on them both, she wondered if it made her any taller. “Yes it is my lady” he nodded at her and then proceeded to look at her unsure of her current emotions. “I cannot imagine or begin to understand what you are feeling but I hope you do not hate me for taking you away from your family and home. It’s an honourable notion indeed to fight for your family but it is a battle you couldn’t win. Not at this time anyway.” He was trying his best to be comforting, but he was right, how does someone process that kind of trauma. Elissa shook her head, putting up her hands and resting one on his shoulder. “I haven’t had a chance to think about it, running for my life and all that, but what I do know is you saved my life and I understand why you conscripted me, it was the only way to ensure I’d survive. You honoured my father’s last wish to protect me. Thank-you.” She spoke as if the words were written by her late mother. Perfectly formal and polite but with a tinge of bitterness. Talking about her family just made her angry and nauseous now. Not what she’d usually come out with but she found herself in a state of responsibility she had never experienced before. 

Elissa sniffed as she slumped into the cave. “I think they killed my dog, Bear. I had him since he was a pup, a war hound, trained to viciously protect me. We were separated in the castle.” Her eyes watered again. The last piece of her old life was now hanging around her neck. The Cousland family crest pendant. She turned it around in her hand and Duncan sat opposite her. “If he fell, he fell protecting you! Which is an honourable way to go for a protector and a warrior.” Elissa felt herself nodding, she understood sacrifice, or at least she thought she did. Her brother and Ser Gilmore leaving a day earlier to fight with the kings army gave her a good idea. She wanted to go with him. But her father didn’t want her in danger. 

The irony of that she thought. Duncan’s deep voice drew her from her thoughts. “When we get to Ostagar you can tell the King directly what has occurred. I am certain he will help avenge you and ensure Arl Howe faces justice.” She looked up at him, confusion surrounding her face. “ ‘The’ King himself?? Is at Ostagar?? King Cailan?” She received a nod in return from Duncan who seemed unfazed by the fact. “I did not realise he would be fighting the darkspawn himself, is the treat that great?” Elissa couldn’t help but pry, if this was to be her new life, she would be as well informed as possible. 

Duncan who had started checking his sword spoke calmly still, it was settling after the day she had. “The king seems to think this will be his legacy, fighting the darkspawn among the grey wardens of Ferelden. A noble sentiment but if he’s not careful I fear what may happen to him.” Elissa agreed with him. She had met him a couple of times when visiting Denerim with her family. There was even talk of a betrothal at one point though it was quickly shot down when Anora came along. 

Duncan took a deep breath before looking at Elissa. Gone was the Lady of Highever, here sat Elissa, a young woman who had been enlisted into the grey warden. Dirt and mud and sweat covered what used to be the noble lady. “Your father sug-“ She stood and turned her back to him, trying desperately not to let herself cry, she knew if she did she would never stop. “Don’t, please just don’t talk about them. Just call me Elissa, I don’t want anyone to know, I could still be in danger. Until I find my brother I believe it’s best for everyone.” Duncan gave a “hhmm” in approval before taking first watch. Her piercing blue eyes almost shone in the dark as she spoke such cold words, but she had too. If she accepted their fate she would surely toss her life away in misery, she had to use their deaths to fuel her. She would avenge them, she would see Arl Howe with his head on a stake or some brutality of that kind. The same brutality he inflicted on her family. Knowing they would have a journey tomorrow. Elissa rested in the cave and waited until dawn came. A new day, a new life, a new Elissa.

Duncan watched as Elissa slept. This strong woman who endured so much. He watched the way she fought through Howe’s men. He didn’t know a noble lady like her. Her quick reflexes and strength must of meant she was taught to fight. A shield maiden would make an ideal grey warden. But she means more than that he knows. Duncan looked down at one of the third most important lady’s in Ferelden. She has no idea what the world has waiting for her. That’s two important people he has to protect. He wondered if this was the makers will. Would the maker push two important lost souls together? That was all for another time. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ostagar arrival. I kind of like this POV perspective but if you guys aren’t enjoying it then let me know! I quite like that it’s the lead up to the eventual meeting of two beloved characters. I also don’t think Duncan gets enough credit for basically saving Elissa’s life so... WELL DONE DUNCAN!!!

Chapter Two: 

The sun had only just risen over the trees by the time they reached Ostagar. The first thing Elissa could smell were fires and smoke...and roasted druffalo? Her stomach turned in knots; they hadn’t eaten in almost 2 days and she was ready to feast upon whatever the giant camp was offering. Her mouth fell open as they came up towards the stone pillars and archway, and the size of the camp below. It stretched out for what looked like a mile or so. A huge army of soldiers, kings men and grey wardens. However the horizon became darker and clouded, the ground in the distance blackened and rotted. A clear sign of the one reason they are there. Darkspawn. 

Elissa found her appetite wavered looking at it all. For the first time since Duncan rescued her she had finally realised that she may never make it back home. That maybe she would of been better being slaughtered in her castle, for the death that lingered in the far off woodland would surely be a worse fate. Catching her grimace Duncan urged her forward towards camp. “This is Ostagar, it was once a fine fortress but it’s strength has been tested through many battles and now it remains a shell of what it was. But it makes a great military camp.” She caught him almost smile, he was proud of this place, of the cause and the people fighting for it. Ferelden hadn’t been so United in a long time. 

Elissa swallowed, taking in her surroundings. “Is there a tent I could rest in, I would very much like to get some of this Ferelden off of me before training.” She joked, testing the waters, was it too soon for her to make jokes? Would she look heartless, or like she wasn’t grieving like she was supposed to? She was never a massive crier but she tried to push the trauma to the back of her mind. To her relief Duncan chuckled “Of course, I will take you to your tent, I have already organised for new armor and clothes to be brought for you. Since you have joined the wardens you may as well look the part. Especially if you don’t want to draw attention to yourself. Fear not, I will talk to the King of the events at Highever. Hopefully we can locate your bother and you will have one less worry on your mind.* 

She hummed in response before stopping outside a medium sized tent, Duncan ushering her inside. “This will be your space, if you need anything let the maids know. When you are ready, I need you to find Warden Alistair. He will be leading you through your joining and will also check your fighting ability. Though I imagine that won’t take long” he mumbled to her, slight grin on both their faces. He nodded to her before leaving her to her own devices in the camp. She turned to see a wash basin ready and almost squealed! Talking to herself as she pushed off her old dirty clothes “some form of bath urgfhdh finally!”. 

—-—————-//——————-//———————-

“Alistair!” Duncan called out as the broad soldier turned beaming at him. “Duncan! You made it back in one peace? I assume you found good fighters to join our ranks in Highever? Most came with the Teyrn’s son.” They shook hands after what seemed like so long apart. Duncan took a moment to take in the young man in front of him. 

No older than 18, dirty blonde hair on his head, short but long enough it was starting to form a slight curl. He was a little tanned, time spent working outside no doubt. His eyes light brown, and so full of life. For someone fighting darkspawn you’d think his previous life was worse. All joking aside Duncan knew he saved Alistair's life. His agreement with his Arl Eamon was to ensure he was protected. Hidden but protected all the same. It just turned out Alistair was a bloody good warrior. 

“The soldiers are here? Good. We need to find Teyrn Cousland’s son. I barely escaped Highever, it has been taken by Arl Howe. The entire Cousland bloodline destroyed. Only two remain, Fergus and his sister.” Duncan spoke plainly, after all this time he trusted Alistair almost like a son, and he knew Alistair felt the same. After saving him from the Monastery Alistair swore that Duncan wouldn’t regret the choice, and her never did. “Makers breath, that sort of shit only happens in nightmares, I pray they both make it through this. Though I have some bad news to add, Fergus lead a scouting group into the Wilds and hasn’t yet returned.” Alistair grimaced, he knew what lingered in the forests. Darkspawn, but also something else, something powerful. The witch of the wilds. The men complained a lot, telling tales and rumours, Alistair was quick to brush them off. But when men go missing, it’s hard not to assume the worst. 

Duncan looked down, rubbing his face with his hands before looking back up. His face filled with sorrow and exhaustion. The fighting and travelling evident on him. “I must try to locate him and inform King Cailen. Lest we end up losing the 3rd most prestigious house in all Ferelden. Makers breath a blight and now politics. I think I’d take the darkspawn over that any day!” Walking off into the distance in search of the king and turned around and called back to him. “Oh and Alistair? I have sent a new recruit to find you, perhaps you could talk to them and evaluate their skill on the battle field before we take them all out into the wilds?” Alistair nodded in return and went back to sparring with other recruits, thoughts of what Duncan said fresh on his mind. Highever, the great Highever. Fergus had a sister? Where could she be? would Duncan no doubt send a lady to Denerim to await the kings return? It would surely be safer. Nobles don’t do well in wars historically. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Elissa’s point of view up until the meeting of Alistair. Next Chapter will be Alistair point of view up until the meeting of Elissa. If it’s sucks you guys tell me and I’ll change it! 😂

Elissa pulled on her her warden armour. Fitting each piece to herself, a little complicated to begin with, almost like a puzzle, after a good 45 minutes of struggling she finally was suited up enough. The leather was blue, like her family armour in that way, something she smiled fondly thinking about. There wasn’t a mirror so she had to use the reflection in her wash basin to apply some eyeliner and mascara, huffing at what a mess she must seem to be. She would never leave a place without something on her face. Her eyes were a cold blue, like winter ice, it usually caught people off guard when she spoke to them. Her piercing Cousland glare some called it.

After some battling with her brush, Elissa finally managed to pull her hair into submission. Thick brunette locks tied up into a high ponytail. She was never good at intricate styles, something her mother scolded her for. Rolling her eyes she stood up and pulled back the flap of her tent. The smell of smoke and breakfast dragging her from her material cave. 

She remembered Duncan had told her to find another warden in camp to help access her fighting ability, though Duncan already saw it so she had to wonder why the extra test. So after shovelling down a few egg rolls she went on her way to prove herself. To make a new name for herself. She pulled her cloak around her as she set off to find the Warden named Alistair. The Kocari Wilds were still frosty from the cold night, her boots crunching with every step. She couldn’t deny while walking that Ostagar had a weird and broken beauty to it. It must of been a truly incredible place at the peak of it’s time.

Rolling her shoulders back as she reached the edge of camp she kept telling herself the same mantra. ‘The lady Cousland has been left in her tent, I am simple Elissa from Highever’. Secretly she was excited to be treated as normal person and not a special glass ornament to be protected. She never compared herself to a flower, but if she had too it would be a simple rose. Protected by her thorns. She heard two male voices up ahead as she walked closer to the empty training area, her ears pricked up as she stood from afar, watching a mage and another grey warden have it out for each other. 

”You can tell the Revered Mother, TEMPLAR that I am not a lap dog to be summoned whenever she feels like it!” The mage spat, the warden stood in front of him, arms folded and seemingly amused. “Not a Templar and certainly not your messenger. I was just asked to tell you she requires your presence.” He looked smug whoever he was, clearly getting a kick out of rilling the mage up. “I will not be harassed in this manner!!” The mage was throwing a tantrum at this point. Elissa wondered to herself if they were all such drama queens or if the poor warden just came across the worst of them, she almost considered intervening but decided against it. Not her fight. 

“Yeesss I was harassing you by delivering a message” the warden rubbing his forehead with his hand, apparently regretting the favour he was tasked with. “FINE. I will go to her but this is the last time!! Out of my way fool!” He pushed past the warden and stormed off down into the main camp, any man foolish enough to get in his way was asking to be turned into some form of bug. Elissa took her cue to walk towards him and while doing so got a good eyeful of the man stood in front of her. 

Makers breath he handsome. She definitely wasn’t expecting this. Elissa felt herself flush just looking at him, and there was so much to admire. He was broad, well muscled, more than a typical soldiers physique, she wondered how he trained to be like that. His hair, soft sandy blonde hair that was quite short but suited him so well, he was quite tanned, a lot of time spent outside doing maker knows what, different solider activities she guessed. By all the gods for that matter, he had a jawline that could cut through the darkspawn as easily as a blade. He was young, couldn’t be much older than her, his face sprinkled with stubble and the beginning of a beard on his chin. Not to mention his eyes. Elissa felt herself being drawn in by his eyes. His dark brown eyes, eyes you could easily lose yourself in. She wondered if he noticed how hard she was staring, if she looked like a drooling Mabari or if she was inspecting him piece by peace. 

She noticed his mouth moving and suddenly snapped out of her lusty haze. “I’m sorry, I was miles away, what was that?” She smiled innocently, hoping he couldn’t read minds. He chuckled walking closer to her. “It was a joke. Must of been a bad one I guess. What I really love is how blights bring people together.” 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, sorry for the hold up guys. Alistair’s POV on meeting Elissa. I actually enjoyed writing this one more!! I don’t think I’ll continue the POV constantly. But I’ll definitely try it again at another point ☺️

Alistair sighed heavily after he left the revered mother. He was being used to stir the pot, he knew it. She knew it and the mage he was about to talk too DEFINITELY knew it. Alistair ribbed his face with his hands, his time in the monastery’s were the reason he joined the Grey Wardens, not to be used like this still when they arrive. He knew why they chose him. Ex-Templar in training leaves a bad taste in the mouth with mages and someone had conveniently leaked that he was one in training before arriving, leaving him at a disadvantage of mage friends. 

“By the maker what do I get myself into?” he asked himself while climbing the stairs to the edge of camp where the mage was practising. “I’m going to end up as a frog or something and that would be a kindness.” He muttered to himself, no one was listening he knew, but he had to let out his frustrations somehow. The mage turned as if sensing the oncoming ex-Templar, his eyes burning through him like fire, any harder and Alistair swore he could see a real spark in them. 

“Greetings good sir, the Revered Mother has requested your presence at your earliest convenience.” He tried his politest smile and kept his arms folded, hoping the mage would clock that he was nowhere near his sword. The mage huffed loud and sarcastically “HAH! She sent a Templar to come and collect me? As I’m too dangerous to walk around a camp unguarded? You insult me.” The mage spat at him, the word ‘Templar’ said with such venom, he had heard about Kinloch Hold but never heard that the Templar’s were as harsh and abusive as those across the Waking Sea. 

The mage continued to rant in front of Alistair, angry words just pouring from the gaping hole that could be called a mouth. “You can tell the ‘Revered Mother’ TEMPLAR that I am not a lap dog to be summoned whenever she feels like it!” He got into Alistairs face then. He knew it was provoking. He knew this would happen, he even asked the Revered mother if someone else could do it. Alistair stood firm in front of him, arms folded, unable to keep a straight face about the situation. He felt eyes burning in to him from the distance, but decided the person threatening to fry him was more important. “Not a Templar and certainly not your messenger. I was just asked to tell you she requires your presence.” He put on another smile. Kill them with kindness he heard someone say. It was worth a try. “I will not be harassed in this manner!!” 

At this point Alistair did roll his eyes, the teasing comment couldn’t be helped, this mage had overreacted and shouted for a bit too long “Yeesss I was harassing you by delivering a message!” He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand, completely regretting the favour he was tasked with. “FINE. I will go to her but this is the last time!! Out of my way fool!” He pushed past Alistair and made his way back to the camp. He felt the presence of eyes on him again and turned, entering his line of sight was quite possibly the most beautiful solider in this camp and it threw him completely. She was staring, REALLY staring. Alistair felt a blush crawling up his neck.  _ “Maker did she see that? She’s judging me. Yup definitely that, or does my hair look weird? Oh maker look at her. Her eyes, her hair. Her bod- Makers breath man get a grip!”  _

Alistair stood straight, deciding to let her ogle a moment longer. He could take a moment himself to admire the beauty walking towards him. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and was long enough that it still hit her shoulders. Her shoulders, clad in Warden armor. He looked at her harder then, realisation coming to his mind. This woman, was the new recruit Duncan mentioned. A woman, a beautiful woman at that, her icy blue eyes and lightly tanned complexion. He wondered how she ever found herself in a place like this, recruited no less. Alistair tried to take steady breaths as she reached him, although he had seen other women before and even talked to them, none were quite like her. Most wore Chantry robes and often were lecturing him about something, and then there were those girls in Denerim...Mentalling kicking himself he smiled as she stood before him. She came to his shoulder in height, making her easier to talk to than the mage. 

Alistair opted for something light-hearted to settle the mood, in the hopes she hadn’t heard the entire argument that happened only moments before. “What I really love is how Blights being people together!” He smiled at her, and she continued to stare. “ _ Oh shit, maker take me, it wasn’t a joke time. Can she speak the common tongue...can she speak at all? Well done Alistair telling a joke to someone who doesn’t understa—“.  _ The silence broke as she spoke finally “I’m sorry, I was miles away, what was that?” She smiled and he almost felt winded. She was a beautiful creature that for some reason only the maker knew was talking to him. Not caring that she didn’t hear him he happily tried it again. Chuckling he replied “It was a joke. Must of been a bad one I guess. What I really love is how blights bring people together.” 


	5. Chapter Five:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost my whole chapter so am trying to type it up again from memory aahhhhh!!! 
> 
> Alistair teaches Elissa how to use a long-sword. (No that’s not a euphemism xD this is a slow burn remember, it’ll be worth the wait!

“Have you ever even used a blade that wasn’t you know...a dagger?” Alistair waved his hand towards the daggers Elissa was putting back on the table. Duncan had filled him in briefly on her skill with two blades, but he wanted her familiar with a shield for the battle ahead. Elissa huffed as she put the daggers down and lifted the sword in her hand. “Will I get kicked out if I say no?” She teased, she knew damn well there was no going back from here, but it couldn’t hurt to joke about it. “Ha, she does have a sense of humour! I can safely say you’ve already picked it up by the right end so we are off to a great start, no kicking of any kind! That’s for later...when we spar later I mean!” Alistair rubbed his face, a slight blush starting to creep onto his cheeks. “ _Makers breath why is it so hard to talk to this woman?”_

Elissa chuckled before giving the sword a swing. “Careful, you’ll make me think you want to be kicked. I don’t suppose sticking them with the pointy end is enough?” She moved towards the centre of the sparring ring, they choose one on the outskirts of camp, less chance to be watched/harassed and otherwise distracted. Alistair was also happy he got to spend more time alone with Elissa, he struggled to meet people who didn’t immediately find him annoying. He walked up behind her and lifted his arms to help her with her stance but before he would touch her he wanted to be sure he wouldn’t receive a punch to the ribs for not asking first.

“Do you mind? I can show you the easiest way if you like?” Elissa nodded unsure what it was going to entail. She felt his chest against her back, his hands on her hips, turning her into position, his leg moved her foot back and she stumbled pressing herself against him for balance. She could feel herself blushing, heat from beneath her ready to burn her up. She had never been so hands on with a person she barely knew. He acted to familiar with her, and maker to hell with it she didn’t mind. She could almost feel him speak to her as he steadied her, his arm wrapping round her, showing her the correct way of holding the sword. Her breathing quickened as she felt Alistair talk his words right by her ear. “You just need too hold it more at this angl- there see, you are a natural, you’ll be pretend cutting my head off in no time!” She couldn’t see his face but knew he was smiling, she hoped she couldn’t see her red cheeks. 

But he did, he felt everything, she was still slightly leaning against him, feeling the way she breathed and when he spoke to her, how her breathing got faster. He couldn’t deny how it felt to have his arms around her, even if it was to help with training, it certainly felt better then when he was taught to fight. He stood to take a step back, his hand gliding from her hip and arm and he could swear he heard her gasp. He too felt empty from the lack of touch but soon shook the thoughts from his mind. They were soldiers, in a war, they may die. He knew she shouldn’t become attached to anyone. He knew the secret he would eventually have to tell if it happened, that would change everything. 

He stood back, almost as if admiring his work like an artist. She smiled, her mind racing. “ _You May as well tell him you knew how to fight all along, as soon as you spar he will find out you flirt. He probably doesn’t even notice you.”_ she took a deep breath “Thank-you for reminding me Alistair, I had learned this years ago, I just didn’t realise we were doing exactly this. I think if we spar I will remember more!”

She tried smiling innocently as if she didn’t just get up close with him for no reason. Alistair shrugged, picking up his shield, not once without a smile on his face. “Oh I know, you held the sword perfectly straight away, I’m just glad I helped you to remember! Now do you want to hit me a bunch or-“ she started sword fighting with him, getting hits and missing some. Dodging and turning, it was a dance and they knew it well. She ran at him while he wiped sweat from his brow and tackled him to the floor straddling him with her blade at his throat. He laid there staring at her in wonder. “ _makers breath she’s incredible!”_ she blushed and he wondered if he had said it out loud before pushing off him and offering a hand pulling him up. “Maybe I’ll let you win next time!” she joked as he laughed at her. Alistair knew at that moment he would happily lose to her, if only to see the joy on her face when she wins. 


End file.
